Video sharing is increasingly popular and many video delivery systems and social networks explicitly provide a video sharing function. For example, a video delivery system may allow individuals to upload videos of a specific event, such as a concert or sporting event. In some situations, many such event-related videos may be uploaded. The videos may be taken by non-professional videographers operating consumer-grade video recorders. While the videos may all relate to a specific event, the amateur nature of the videos may make subsequent viewing of the videos difficult.